Snow in The Summer
by prxmroses
Summary: BTS' Fic. Taehyung/Jungkook. VKook/TaeKook. Karena musim panas selalu menjadi alasan bagi Jungkook untuk berkunjung ke Busan; memasuki hutan tua dan menghampiri Taehyung. Tapi kala itu, salju turun di malam musim panas. Seharusnya–ya, seharusnya; Seharusnya Jungkook mulai menyadari jika ada yang salah dari ini semua. For #BTSFFNWPFIRSTLOVEWEEK event.


Ketika Jungkook berumur delapan tahun, tepat ketika bunga mulai bermekaran–untuk kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Taehyung. Di sebuah hutan dekat rumahnya, kala bocah itu tengah tersesat dan hampir frustrasi mencari jalan keluar. Tiba-tiba sebuah lemparan kerikil mengenai pipinya, membuat tangisnya semakin kencang dan lantas menimbulkan reaksi terkejut dari pelakunya. Seorang remaja berkisar umur tujuh belas tahun yang berdiri di balik semak-semak.

"H, heh? Kamu oke?" Ia berlari, menghampiri Jungkook dan segara mengusap pipinya yang memar. "Ah, bengkak, aku minta maaf sekali," tuturnya. Ia sedikit membungkuk, meraih tangan Jungkook dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah pohon rindang. Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook di sana, mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya yang tak kunjung reda.

Sebuah usapan Taehyung berikan pada pipi Jungkook–dan sepermilisekon setelahnya, ngilu di pipinya menghilang. Kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat, wajahnya yang banjir dengan air mata menampilkan ekspresi setengah terkejut. Segalanya terganti oleh sejuta tanda tanya yang membebani benaknya begitu menemukan orang asing di hadapannya–dengan rambut urakan, kaos putih berbalut kemeja biru dan _jeans_ belel yang menggantung di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Halo?" Ujarnya sembari mengulas senyum dan melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Jungkook. Jejeran giginya terpampang nyata; Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya, masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan. "Aku Taehyung, namamu?"

Tahu namanya dipertanyakan, secara reflek Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas betul jika ia enggan memberikan identitasnya pada siapa yang mengaku sebagai Taehyung. "Mama bilang tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang jahat."

Keadaan berbalik–jika sebelumnya Jungkook yang kebingungan, kini berbalik pada Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi wajah penuh tanya. "Tapi aku bukan orang jahat," ujarnya mencoba meyakinkan. "Kalau aku orang jahat, sekarang aku pasti sudah berada di penjara," tambahnya.

Penjelasan Taehyung lantas membuat Jungkook berpikir keras; bocah delapan tahun itu mencoba merealisasikan setiap kata yang Taehyung ucapkan. _Tak ada yang salah_ , ia memang benar. Jika dirinya merupakan orang jahat, pasti sekarang Taehyung sudah berada di penjara. Bukan justru berkeliaran di hutan dengan santai tanpa merasa gelisah sebab ketakutan jika dirinya akan ditangkap oleh polisi.

"Lagian aku ini bukan _orang_."

"Apa?!"

 **Snow in The Summer** (c) **prxmroses**  
Taehyung/Jungkook – Drama ; Romance – T

 _[Inspired by_ _ **Hotarubi no Morie**_ _]_

.

.

Ada dua hal yang selalu Jungkook rindukan–Busan dan orangtuanya. Namun sama sekali tak pernah menutupi kemungkinan jika ia memiliki alasan mengapa rasa rindunya pada Busan bertambah tiap kali waktu liburan semakin dekat. Jungkook mengaku, jika alasan lain ia begitu rajin mengunjungi Busan setiap tahunnya, adalah untuk datang menyusuri hutan dan kembali bertemu dengan Taehyung. Tanpa pernah mengenal rasa bosan barang sekali.

"Jadi sudah berapa tahun kita saling mengenal?"

Taehyung bertanya, di dalam mulutnya tersimpan es batangan hingga cara berbicaranya terdengar tak jelas. Namun Jungkook bisa menangkapnya dengan baik–sudah terbiasa; dan lagi Taehyung sering memanggilnya sebagai ikatan batin sebab mereka adalah kawan baik. Jungkook yang tengah melipat kertas origami, sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. Pandangannya menerawang, mencoba menggali kepingan memori yang masih tersimpan apik di kepalanya.

Jungkook bergumam, "mungkin tujuh tahun yang lalu," ujarnya. Sedetik Jungkook mencuri pandang pada duabelas bangau kertas di sampingnya; ia menghela napas, sembari mengutuki gurunya yang memintanya untuk membuat seribu bangau kertas selama liburan musim panas. Partikelnya mengudara, lalu membaur dengan langit yang kelewat terang.

"Kamu tidak bosan bermain denganku?" Taehyung kembali bertanya, namun kali ini diacuhkan oleh Jungkook yang telah kembali fokus melipat bangau kertasnya yang ketigabelas. "Halo, Jungkook?" Lambaian tangan ia berikan pada remaja di sampingnya, pertanda bahwa ia tak senang diacuhkan seperti itu.

Jungkook kembali menghela napas, tangannya meletakkan bangau kertasnya yang telah selesai. "Kamu sendiri tidak bosan bertanya seperti itu?" Pandangan setengah malas Jungkook berhadapan langsung pada oniks seterang mentari milik Taehyung. "Setiap kita bertemu kamu selalu bertanya seperti itu–aku tidak bosan bermain denganmu, tapi aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya."

Jawaban telak Jungkook reflek membuat Taehyung terkekeh. Ia menelan gigitan terakhir es krimnya, lalu melempar sembarangan stiknya, membuat Jungkook secara otomatis mencubit lengannya dan memakinya agar tidak membuang sampah sembarangan. Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak mereka telah saling mengenal, dan Taehyung tak pernah bosan untuk menunjukkan tabiat buruknya yang segera mengundang komentar Jungkook.

"Tahun depan, ada festival rubah di sini. Para siluman rubah mengadakannya untuk mengucapkan hormat pada leluhur mereka, kamu mau ikut?"

Jungkook mengerjap lalu menatap Taehyung yang kini mencoba mengambil salah satu kertas origami dan ikut membantu Jungkook menyelesaikan tugas membuat bangau kertasnya. "Oh iya, aku hampir lupa kalau kamu itu siluman rubah, kamu bertingkah seperti manusia sungguhan sih," ujarnya.

Sambil melipat kertasnya, Taehyung tertawa renyah. "Aku bisa berubah jadi rubah."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Jemari Jungkook dengan begitu telaten membentuk bagian sayap pada bangau kertasnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menimpali ucapan Taehyung. "Apa boleh manusia sepertiku mengikuti hal seperti itu?" Perlahan, bersamaan dengan bangau kertasnya yang telah terbentuk, ia memandang lemat ke arah Taehyung. "Maksudku–mungkin itu bukan acara informal, terdengar sangat sakral dan hanya dihadiri oleh siluman rubah saja. Jadi kupikir manusia sepertiku tidak boleh mengikutinya, benar begitu?"

"Memang tidak boleh, tapi karena itu kamu, tak akan jadi masalah."

Pandangan keduanya kembali saling bertemu–Taehyung melempar senyum tanpa dosa, dan setelahnya Jungkook membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil. Jarang-jarang Jungkook tertawa; dan itu lantas membuat emosi kebahagiaan membuncah tak tahu diri pada rongga dada Taehyung. "Aku akan cari baju bagus begitu sudah sampai di Seoul nanti," ungkapnya.

"Kapan kamu kembali ke Seoul?"

Jungkook mencebik mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. "Aku baru saja sampai ke Busan kemarin sore, dan kamu langsung menanyakan kapan aku kembali ke Busan. Jadi selama ini memang kamu yang tidak suka bermain denganku ya?"

Mendengar kesimpulan sepihak yang Jungkook buat lantas membuat Taehyung tergelak. Pria itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga perut dan rahangnya terasa sangat lelah. "Astaga Jungkook, kebiasaan burukmu tidak pernah hilang dari kecil ya? Berhentilah memandangku dengan negatif secara sepihak, astaga," ujar Taehyung di tengah tawanya.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Ia membuang wajahnya dan mencoba mengabaikan Taehyung yang masih sibuk terpingkal. Beberapa kali ia berteriak, meminta Taehyung untuk berhenti membuat kerusuhan namun permintaannya sama sekali tak didengarkan.

"Kamu jangan salah faham," ujar Taehyung yang kini mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tertidur di atas hamparan rumput dengan paha Jungkook sebagai bantalannya. "Karena tadi kamu bilang kamu akan membeli baju di Seoul nanti, aku secara reflek bertanya seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk melihatmu tahun depan nanti, aku penasaran dengan penampilanmu."

Sambil tersenyum jahil, Taehyung bisa memandangi Jungkook yang kini mencoba sibuk dengan bangau kertasnya dan mengabaikan presensi Taehyung. Namun rona merah samar di kedua belah pipi Jungkook adalah pertanda lain bahwa ia mendengar seluruh kalimat Taehyung dan _tak_ mengabaikannya sama sekali.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, ngomong-ngomong kamu semakin tinggi ya?"

Pertanyaan itu lantas keluar dari mulut Taehyung kala ia menjemput Jungkook di depan hutan dan berjalan berdampingan untuk menghampiri tempat di mana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu saat Jungkook masih berumur empat belas tahun, tinggi bocah itu masih berkisar di lengannya, namun kini Jungkook bahkan sudah hampir mengalahkannya.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mulai membandingkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Taehyung–kini kepalanya mulai sepantaran dengan bahu Taehyung. Dan setelahnnya Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman puas. "Susu penambah tinggi badan yang kuminum artinya bekerja dengan baik," ujarnya sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Aku senang melihatmu tumbuh dengan baik, tapi jangan sampai mengalahkan tinggiku. Mau bagaimanapun juga kamu ini adalah adikku, dan aku tidak senang melihat kamu tumbuh lebih besar dibandingkan aku."

Jungkook mendengus, ia memberikan sebuah pukulan ringan di lengan Taehyung dan membuat pria di sampingnya bertingkah hiperbola. Sebuah cebikkan Jungkook berikan, "berlebihan," ujarnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih sibuk berpura-pura memegangi lengannya yang _katanya_ patah karena pukulan Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong,"Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, memandang Taehyung yang kini tengah berjalan di belakangnya. "Kamu sendiri sepertinya tidak pernah tua ya?"

Kedua kaki Taehyung berhenti melangkah–kini ia menatap Jungkook yang tengah mengulas senyum di wajahnya; sebelah alisnya terangkat skeptikal. Kening Taehyung mengernyit sejenak, "aku?" Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. Butuh waktu dua menit bagi Taehyung untuk memahami lemat-lemat maksud dari celetukkan Jungkook, sampai setelahnya ia tertawa hambar.

"Bukannya tidak pernah tua," koreksinya. Tangan Taehyung menyambar ranting kayu dan memainkannya untuk mengukir nama _'Kookie'_ pada tanah. "Aku tidak akan pernah tua dengan wujud manusiaku–tapi umurku bertambah."

Sebuah anggukkan datang dari kepala Jungkook; pertanda pasti bahwa ia mengerti setiap kata yang melengos keluar dari mulut Taehyung. "Kutebak kamu pasti sudah menjadi kakek-kakek ya? Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Selepas pertanyaannya selesai diajukan, Jungkook segera menyambar ranting kayung yang Taehyung pegang. Bocah itu mendengus, ia segera mencoret kata _'Kookie bau bra kuda'_ yang diukir oleh Taehyung. "Kurang ajar," umpatnya sambil mengetuk kepala Taehyung.

"Kamu tidak sopan," kata Taehyung. Ia mencoba untuk kembali merebut ranting kayu tersebut. Tapi Jungkook sudah berlari menjauh–ia terkikik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Taehyung yang lamban dalam bergerak. Napas Taehyung berhembus berat; merepotkan sekali jika Jungkook sudah mulai menampakkan sisi jahilnya.

 _Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru kukembalikan_ , teriak Jungkook dari jarak lebih dari sepuluh meter di hadapan Taehyung. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut kecokelatan Taehyung–menerpa wajahnya dalam diam. Sepasang kelopak matanya tertutup, menghalangi Jungkook untuk dapat bertatapan langsung dengan iris legam Taehyung. Inhalisasi panjang Taehyung ambil secara perlahan. Lalu ia menghembuskannya; penetralan emosi.

"Kamu bertanya umurku?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Tangannya melambaikan ranting kayu yang dipegangnya, berucap _'Cepat katakan nanti kuberikan'_ namun Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Sebetulnya ia tak menginginkan ranting kayu tersebut, toh ia bisa mencari yang lain. _Dan lagi_ , Jungkook tak perlu bekerja keras seperti itu untuk dapat mengetahui umurnya– Taehyung akan memberitahunya tanpa segan sebab umurnya sendiri bukanlah hal yang harus dirahasiakan.

"Jangan terkejut ya," tuturnya. Ia mengambil satu langkah lebar mendekati Jungkook, dan bocah dihadapannya justru melangkah mundur dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Menjauhi Taehyung, masih sambil mengukir senyum jahil yang menampakkan dua gigi terdepannya yang menyembul. "Curang kalau kamu menjauh," protesnya. "Mendekatlah, aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku. Kalau kamu tidak mendengarnya, aku tidak mau peduli."

Lima belas langkah Jungkook ambil untuk mendekati Taehyung. Kini jarak keduanya tak lebih dari dua senti–wajah penasaran Jungkook kian menjadi, dan Taehyung tak dapat menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, dengan jemarinya ia membuat angka tujuh.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "tujuh?" ujarnya mencoba memastikan dan lantas diberikan sebuah anggukkan oleh Taehyung. "Tujuh puluh tahun?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Tujuh ratus tahun."

Kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak penuh kejut, membulat sempurna seperti bola pimpong. "Aku kaget," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Pandangannya menelanjangi Taehyung–tepat dari ujung rambutnya hingga sepasang kakinya yang terbalut sepatu lusuh. "Kamu tidak terlihat seperti kakek-kakek."

Poni Jungkook disibak serampangan oleh Taehyung, keningnya dihadiahi sebuah sentilan gemas. Jungkook mengaduh lalu segera memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut, bibirnya menyumpah serapahi Taehyung yang kini hanya memandangnya dalam diam. "Sudah kubilang wujud manusiaku tidak akan pernah bertambah tua, kamu harus mulai lebih serius dalam mendengarkan ucapan orang lain."

Sambil memegangi keningnya, Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku iri," ungkapnya.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung berotasi, "kenapa harus iri?"

"Karena umurmu panjang dan kamu bisa melakukan apapun yang kamu inginkan. Umur manusia pada umumnya hanya berkisar enam sampai tujuh puluh tahun, aku merasa hidup terbatas dengan keadaan yang seperti itu."

Sebuah sentilan kembali Taehyung hadiahi pada kening Jungkook, kali ini ditambah dengan usapan yang lantas menghilangkan nyeri. Hal itu membuat Jungkook batal mengaduh–ekspresi wajahnya semakin kalut karena Taehyung bahkan tak merasa bersalah telah menyentilnya sebanyak dua kali.

"Setidaknya kamu bisa bebas dan berpergian ke mana saja, pikirmu betapa tersiksanya aku hidup selama ratusan tahun dan hanya bisa menetap disini?"

Jungkook mengerjap sejenak, "hidupmu pasti membosankan ya?"

Taehyung mengulas sebuah senyuman–tangannya terangkat dan lantas membuat Jungkook memejamkan matanya, mengantisipasi jika saja setelah ini ia akan kembali menyentil keningnya. Namun persekon setelahnya justru sebuah usapan hangat di kepalanya Jungkook dapatkan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Taehyung dengan garis wajah ramahnya; Jungkook hampir lupa jika Taehyung selalu tersenyum ramah.

"Hidupku memang membosankan–"

Di hari musim panas yang terik, Jungkook menyaksikan senyuman sehangat mentari yang tak akan pernah luput dari wajah Taehyung.

"–setidaknya sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Dan rasa hangat itu perlahan ikut menjalar, darah mendesir menuju kedua belah pipi Jungkook. Membuat bocah limabelas tahun itu terdiam–angin berhembus kian kencang, menerpa wajahnya, juga beberapa bunga yang bersemi akibat hembusan angin di tengah musim panas.

.

.

"Tumben berpakaian rapih."

Taehyung berkomentar sambil memandangi Jungkook yang baru saja datang. Kaus putih oblong dan celana hitam selutut yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung; kini seratus persen tergantikan oleh kemeja hitam dan _jeans_ biru dongker.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul nanti sore."

Kening Taehyung mengernyit–kedua alisnya menukik tak mengerti. "Kembali ke Seoul?" Ulangnya mencoba untuk sekedar memastikan. Pada awalnya Taehyung berasumsi jika mungkin ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya; Jungkook baru saja menetap di Busan selama empat hari dan hari ini ia mengatakan jika dirinya akan kembali ke Seoul. Terlalu cepat. Namun anggukkan tanpa ragu yang Jungkook berikan sontak membuat raut wajah Taehyung kembali ke semula. Datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Kamu marah?" Jungkook mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Taehyung, mencoba meruntuhkan jarak di antara keduanya. _Aku tidak marah_ , adalah jawaban telak yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Mau tak mau Jungkook hanya bisa meringis melihat sikap Taehyung. Mana tahu ia jika ternyata dirinya memiliki urusan mendadak yang memaksanya harus kembali ke Seoul secepatnya.

Taehyung menyambar tangan Jungkook, menautkan jemari keduanya dan menariknya. Menuju tempat biasa. Selama lima menit perjalanan mereka Taehyung tak mengatakan sepatah kata. Sebuah alasan mengapa kini Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah–Jungkook bukan tipikal orang yang mudah merasa bersalah; tapi di sisi lain Taehyung sendiri bukanlah presensi yang mudah marah apalagi sampai menunjukkan hal serupa ini.

Berarti hari ini, tepat kepulangannya ke Seoul, Jungkook telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Tautan jemari keduanya terlepas begitu sampai. Pohon rindang di bawah terik matahari. Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas dada sedang kedua matanya terpejam–Jungkook membangun jarak, mau tak mau ia hanya diam memandangi Taehyung.

"Jam berapa kamu ke stasiun?"

Jungkook tersentak. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya mengeras. Pandangannya ia alihkan begitu Taehyung balas memandangnya. "Sore ini aku ke stasiun, sekitar jam lima."

"Berarti kamu bisa menetap di sini sebentar kan?"

"Ah? Iya."

"Kamu kelihatan ragu. Kalau memang tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan."

Jungkook menggeleng. Empat kali jumlahnya. "Bukan seperti itu," ia mengelak. Mencoba untuk mematahkan perspektif Taehyung. "Aku hanya takut karena kamu marah. Kamu terlihat menyeramkan." Pandangan Jungkook beralih–sebisa mungkin ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung. Tak lucu jika si bodoh itu mendapati wajah setengah menangisnya.

"Kamu berpikir aku marah?"

Dua anggukkan Jungkook berikan. Segera berbalas dengan hembusan napas Taehyung; ia tampak frustrasi sebab Jungkook tak pernah berubah sejak dulu–selalu yakin dengan cara berpikirnya yang bersifat sepihak. "Aku tidak marah, _mungkin kecewa_. Kita bertemu setahun sekali, dan tahun ini kamu hanya bisa menghabiskan tiga hari (termasuk hari ini) bersamaku. Mustahil aku melarangmu, itu egois namanya. Aku mengajak kamu ke sini karena kepergianmu yang mendadak membuatku teringat hadiah ulang tahun yang belum kamu terima dariku."

"Jadi kamu tidak marah?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan tawa. "Tidak."

"Tapi aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah ulang tahun darimu."

Ekspresi wajah Taehyung mendingin dalam seperkian detik. "Kamu meremehkan aku? Kalau begitu aku marah beneran."

Jungkook segera melambaikan tangannya dengan panik–membuat tanda bahwa apa yang Taehyung pikirkan salah besar. Panik dan terkejut. Ia terbodohi secara sempurna; sama sekali tak memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang menjengkelkan. "B, bukan seperti itu! Maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberimu hadiah; tapi kamu selalu bersemangat merayakan hari ulang tahunku sekalipun telah terlewat setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Aku kan memang tidak memiliki ulang tahun, jadi tidak perlu diberi hadiah," balas Taehyung dengan enteng. "Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kamu menolak kebaikanku. Aku ini orang yang susah mengingat angka dan tanggal, tapi aku susah payah mengingat tanggal ulang tahunmu."

"Kamu kan bukan orang. Jangan panggil dirimu sendiri sebagai orang dong."

"Berisik, Jungkook. Aku sedang serius."

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kalau begitu mana hadiahku."

Tangan kanan Taehyung terangkat; ia menjentikkan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya. Siang yang terik mendadak menjadi berangin–pohon yang mulai dipenuhi bunga kian merindang. Seluruh cabangnya penuh oleh bunga. Anginnya semakin kencang; bukan sebuah badai namun mampu meruntuhkan ribuan bunga untuk jatuh di sekitar Jungkook. Beberapa darinya menyangkut di atas rambut Jungkook, membuat lingkaran yang secara tak sengaja membentuk seperti mahkota.

Ah, yang itu pasti kerjaan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana?" Taehyung bertanya begitu melihat wajah terkejut Jungkook.

"Err–sekarang masih musim panas dan kamu menggugurkan bunga?"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Iya, hanya di hutan ini saja. Tidak akan berefek di daerah lain."

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukai bunga. Apa yang satu ini pantas kupanggil hadiah juga?"

Taehyung tercengang–mati gaya sesaat. _Triggered._ Terpelatuk. Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dengan canggung sambil tertawa renyah.

"Aku sejak awal sudah bilang kalau aku tidak begitu mengharapkan hadiah darimu. Hal seperti ini terlalu merepotkan untukmu–menurutku, kamu sudah lebih dari sebagai hadiah. Karena itu mulai besok, tahun depan, bahkan saat perayaan ulang tahunku, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Saat aku ulang tahun, aku tidak di sini dan masih di Seoul. Aku mendapat banyak hadiah dari teman-temanku dan orangtuaku; tapi itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan denganmu."

Ucapan manis Jungkook sontak mengundang Taehyung untuk segera menghampirinya. Ia menggaet bahu sempit Jungkook, menariknya untuk mendekat dan segera membawa bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya. Frekuensi guguran bunga semakin bertambah; dari balik rengkuhan hangat itu Jungkook mendapati detak jantung yang berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. _Entah_ –ia tak tahu. Mungkin itu detak jantungnya yang tak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi.

"Kembalilah tahun depan, aku akan selalu merindukanmu."

Jungkook terkekeh, "aku selalu kembali ke sini."

"Tahun depan, di hari ke tiga libur musim panas, festival rubah akan dirayakan. Aku harap kamu tidak lupa dengan janjimu padaku untuk menghadiri festival ini bersamaku."

"Aku tidak pernah lupa."

"Kamu janji?"

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Mama?" Jungkook menghimpit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya. Kakinya berlarian kecil menembus ratusan orang di stasiun, tangan kanannya menarik kopernya hingga kini ia berdiri di tempat pemberhentian kereta. Ia memandang arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya; _Sudah pukul tujuh malam_. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam–terlebih langit yang terang sejak tadi pagi mendadak bersalju. Ini aneh–sebab sudah hampir beberapa hari yang lalu musim panas telah datang.

"Dua hari kemarin aku ada remidial dan ulangan susulan, jadi tidak bisa langsung ke Busan di hari pertama liburan musim panas. Tiket kereta yang tersisa hanya jam tujuh malam ini; aku akan melakukan perjalanan malam dan kemungkinan baru akan sampai besok siang."

" _Tak apa. Hati-hati di jalan, pakai syalmu. Malam ini mendadak salju turun, jangan sampai sakit di tengah perjalanan."_

Jungkook meringis kecil mendengar sikap Ibunya yang masih saja overprotektif terhadapnya. "Iya, Mama. Kalau begitu kututup dulu telponnya. Sampai jumpa nanti." Dan benda persegi panjang tersebut memutuskan kontak antara Jungkook; ia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dan beranjak masuk begitu keretanya datang.

Sebuah kursi kosong ia pilih. Kopernya ia letakkan di atas bagasi–penumpang malam ini terbilang sepi. Mungkin karena sekarang adalah hari ke tiga libur musim panas, sebagian dari mereka telah berangkat di hari pertama. Dalam hati Jungkook bersyukur, ia tak terlalu menyukai keramaian, dan lagi malam ini ia bisa menikmati perjalanan malamnya sendirian. Tanpa perlu mencoba mencari topik berbicara pada penumpang lain yang (biasanya) duduk di sampingnya karena kondisi kereta yang sangat ramai.

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya–sekedar untuk menyalakannya dan kembali mengecek jam. Ini hari ke tiga liburan musim panas, tahun lalu Taehyung memintanya untuk datang pada festival rubah bersamanya. Padahal dirinya sudah berjanji, tapi justru kini ia berakhir di sini. Kereta tak kunjung berjalan, sebuah notifikasi mengenai pemberhentian sejenak sebab jalanan yang tertutup salju terdengar. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya yang berair.

"Jahat sekali aku," ujarnya.

Pandangannya teralih sejenak pada jendela yang menghubungkannya pada dunia luar. Puluhan orang menunggu di stasiun sambil menggigil; beberapa dari mereka yang baru saja turun dari perjalanan jauh, tak menyangka jika justru salju akan turun dengan lebat.

Beberapa menit setelahnya kereta mulai berangkat. Tubuh Jungkook tersentak sejenak, namun mulai mencoba untuk menikmati perjalanan malamnya sebaik mungkin. Ini kali pertama bagi Jungkook melakukan perjalanan panjang saat malam hari–tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia merasa takut dan gelisah terhadap hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Dibandingkan dengan hantu maupun pencuri, justru sebaliknya Jungkook ketakutan terhadap masinis yang akan mengantuk dan menggulingkan keretanya. Terlebih kondisi bersalju yang tak dapat di tebak sekalipun; pihak stasiun pasti belum memeriksa setiap jalur secara maksimal.

Pandangan Jungkook tak dapat luput dari jendela kereta–beberapa kali ia perlu mengusapnya sebab pandangannya tertutupi oleh embun. Tangannya basah dan kini justru mulai terkena tremor kecil. Penghangat ruangan yang terpasang di tiap gerbong kereta tak bekerja dengan baik. Jungkook mulai mengusap kedua tangannya; membuat gesekkan yang menghasilkan rasa hangat. Setelahnya ia menempelkannya di kedua belah pipinya. Menikmatinya sejenak.

Enam jam berlalu hingga kini jarum jam menunjukkan angka satu. Jungkook sempat terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu; namun kembali terjaga kala ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya kini sudah tertutupi oleh selimut. Keningnya mengernyit kecil. _Sejak kapan aku memakai selimut?_

"Kamu sudah bangun?"

Jungkook berjengit kecil. Tubuhnya tersentak dan lantas hampir berteriak–namun suaranya tertahan begitu sebuah telapak tangan menahan aksesnya untuk berteriak. Kereta yang gelap membuatnya tak dapat melihat apapun. Selain seorang pria di sampingnya kini yang tengah membekap mulutnya. Jungkook mencoba melepaskan tangan tersebut dari mulutnya; dan dengan senang hati pria tersebut melepaskan Jungkook.

"Kamu seperti tidak pernah melihat aku saja."

Kening Jungkook kembali mengerut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia memandangi lemat-lemat pria di sampingnya. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang tersiram cahaya rembulan di tengah malam; kedua bola mata Jungkook membelalak sempurna. "Taehyung–" pita suaranya tercekat, bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas pun ia tak mampu kala menyadari bahwa siapa yang kini berada di sampingnya adalah Taehyung. "K, kamu– kamu kenapa ada di sini?"

Taehyung mengulas senyuman di wajahnya. "Karena kamu tidak menepati janjimu, jadi aku menghampirimu ke sini." Ada aksen jenaka yang terdengar jelas pada cara bicara Taehyung, namun Jungkook _tak mengerti_ mengapa kalimatnya justru mengiris hati Jungkook. Membawanya pada nestapa yang tak berunjung, menjatuhkannya hingga nelangsa seumur hidup. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, ke arah jendela dan mencoba untuk mengamati pandangan di luar sana. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Taehyung mendapatinya menangis dari bayangannya di jendela.

Taehyung meraih bahu Jungkook, memaksanya untuk membalikkan badannya. "Kenapa menangis?" Pertanyaan tersebut keluar bersamaan dengan tangkupan yang Taehyung berikan pada wajah Jungkook. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap air mata yang mengalir di antara pipi Jungkook. "Apa ucapanku tadi menyakiti perasaanmu?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencoba mengusap air matanya sendiri, walau tangan Taehyung sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. "Kamu tidak marah? Aku– _astaga_ , aku merasa jahat sekali karena tidak menepati janjiku sendiri. Apa kamu menungguku? Apa kamu berpikir bahwa aku akan tetap menepati janjiku sekalipun aku tidak datang?"

Sebuah helaan napas menahan tawa terdengar jelas. Taehyung meremas pipi Jungkook, mencubitnya dalam gemas selagi ia terkekeh renyah. "Aku tidak akan marah; kamu kan tidak melupakannya karena kesengajaan. Aku tahu kamu sibuk, karena itu aku tetap yakin kalau kamu akan menepati janjimu." Cubitan itu berganti menjadi sebuah usapan hangat di pipi Jungkook.

"Tapi karena kamu tidak menepati janjimu aku akan tetap memberimu hukuman. Kamu harus menuruti keinginanku sesampainya nanti di Busan. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengusap matanya. Ia mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan kalimat kontradiktif apapun. Tak akan menjadi masalah jika ia hanya perlu menuruti satu atau dua keinginan Taehyung. Oleh karena itu ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap Taehyung yang kini masih dengan setia mengulas senyuman untuknya.

"Tapi kamu janji akan menuruti kemauanku, kan?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung segera dihadiahi gelengan tanpa ragu oleh Jungkook. "Aku tak bisa berjanji," ujarnya. Ia sempat mencuri pandang ke objek lain, "aku takut kalau nanti aku tidak bisa menepatinya seperti sekarang ini," lanjutnya.

Sekali lagi Taehyung terkekeh. Pria itu memang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa di hadapan Jungkook–dan Jungkook tak pernah merasa barang sekali bosan mendengar tawa dan melihat senyumannya. "Tidak, tidak. Kali ini aku yakin kamu bisa menepati janjimu. Ini bukan permohonan yang sulit, percaya padaku." Taehyung belum menyelesaikan ucapannya sama sekali, namun ia menghentikannya sejenak dan mengambil napas panjang.

" _Berhentilah menemuiku di hutan mulai besok dan seterusnya."_

Tubuh Jungkook kaku mendadak. Seluruh sarafnya membeku sedangkan ototnya mengebas Pupilnya melebar; dalam hati ia mencoba mengutuk pendengarannya. Berharap mati-matian bahwa apa yang baru saja didengarnya adalah kesalahpahaman. Berharap jika ini hanyalah permainan bodoh yang Taehyung siapkan sebagai balas dendam sebab dirinya yang tak dapat menepati janjinya satu tahun yang lalu.

"A, apa? Sepertinya tadi aku salah dengar. Kamu bisa mengulangnya lag–"

"Tidak, Jungkook. Aku memang memintamu untuk berhenti menemuiku."

"…tapi kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya frustasi. Air matanya kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya, sebagian telah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bibir bawahnya bergetar, tak sanggup menahan gencatan emosi di dalam dirinya. Kedua tangan Jungkook meraih tubuh Taehyung, mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat. "Kamu membenciku kan? Kamu benar-benar marah kepadaku kan karena itu kamu memintaku untuk berhenti menemuimu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Jungkook mendapati Taehyung yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak membalas tatapan mata Jungkook–suara isakannya yang berat dan sengau; Jungkook tahu Taehyung tengah menangis. _Tapi kenapa?_ Pikiran Jungkook mulai berperang dengan batin dan realita. Untuk apa Taehyung menangis setelah memintanya untuk berhenti menemuinya?

"Bukan seperti itu–"

"Lalu kenapa?!" Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh jeritan emosi Jungkook. Tengah malam yang dingin, orang-orang terlelap dalam tidurnya mencoba mencari kehangatan. Namun justru Jungkook terdampar pada jurang yang membekukan tubuhnya. Taehyung yang diharapkannya mampu memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat di malam bersalju, justru meretakkan hatinya dalam bentuk kepingan yang rapuh

"Aku sudah tidak ada, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook menggeram penuh emosi. "Brengsek, kalau begitu yang berada di hadapanku sekarang siapa? Arwah penasaran?!"

Air mata Taehyung ikut jatuh sesaat, namun segera ia usap. Senyumannya tetap terukir di wajahnya, namun kali ini dibingkai dengan pandangan yang sendu. Ribuan jarum seperti menghantam tubuh Jungkook–ia tak terbiasa melihat Taehyung yang nampak tersiksa. Tapi bukankah justru Taehyung jutaan kali lebih kejam? Ia menyiksanya setelah memberikannya belas afeksi yang Jungkook butuhkan di tengah kesendiriannya.

"Tahun ini umurku menginjak angka tujuh ratus satu," mulut Taehyung terbuka. Memecah hening dan isak tangis. "Festival rubah tak hanya untuk menghorati lelhuru, tapi juga diadakan untuk melihat apakah siluman rubah yang berumur sama sepertiku sudah memiliki pendamping hidup atau tidak–jika tidak, secara terpaksa kami akan dibunuh karena dianggap tak dapat memberikan keturunan pada bangsa kami."

Jungkook tak membalas apapun. Responnya pun nihil. Oleh karena itu Taehyung mengambil inhalisasi panjang untuk kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tahun kemarin aku mengajak seorang remaja untuk ikut menemaniku pada festival rubah–niatku bulat untuk menjadikannya pengantinku, sekalipun kami berbeda dimensi. Dia adalah manusia dan aku adalah siluman rubah. Pernikahan seperti ini tak akan menjadi masalah; sebab setelah pernikahan, sekalipun berbeda dimensi, manusia yang menjadi pengantin rubah akan tetap bisa menjalani hidup normal."

"Tapi setelah itu aku berpikir kembali. Mungkinkah ia akan senang menjadi pengantinku? Apa ia akan memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Setiap kali bertemu aku bertanya sudah berapa lama kami saling mengenal, untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa sejak awal pertemuan kami, perasaanku terhadapnya tidak pernah berubah. Setiap saat aku bertanya kepadanya apakah ia bosan terus bersamaku, jika ia menjawab iya, aku akan melepasnya. Tapi justru ia berkata dengan tulus bahwa ia tak pernah bosan untuk terus bersamaku. Aku bahagia. Karena untuk kali pertama aku merasa presensiku sangat dihargai, walau kami hanyalah teman. Dengan aku yang menyimpan perasaan lebih."

Jungkook masih diam, lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus membalas apa. Air matanya jatuh kian deras, namun ia sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menghapusnya.

"Pada awalnya aku merasa begitu emosi karena kamu tidak menepati janjimu–aku bukan takut untuk mati; aku hanya takut karena setelah ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Karena setelah ini aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi, mengusap kepalamu, mengejarmu dan menenangkanmu yang sedang menangis. Aku takut jika setelah ini akan ada banyak orang jahat yang membahayakanmu dan aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. _Ah_ , aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa melindungimu. Tempatku terbatas; aku hanya bisa berkeliaran di dalam hutan karena itu memang tempatku dan bangsaku berada."

"Tapi apa itu lucu, setelah waktu di mana kepala keluarga mengambil nyawaku, aku merasa sangat beruntung karena kamu tidak datang menepati janjimu. Aku mulai membayangkan bagaimana hidupmu setelah menjadi pengantinku; aku takut jika kamu menerimaku secara terpaksa dengan alasan kamu ingin aku untuk tetap hidup. Kamu pasti akan tersiksa, dan aku sangat beruntung karena kamu tidak datang."

"Bodoh!"

Taehyung tertawa kecil begitu Jungkook beringsut menghampirinya. Memeluknya dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung. Tangan kanannya terus memukul lengan Taehyung dengan keras, _sangat keras_. Namun Taehyung hanya bisa melanjutkan kekehan renyahnya, sebelah tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika cinta pertamaku adalah anak manusia yang saat itu masih begitu lugu dan selalu memandangku secara negatif karena tabiat buruknya. Dan aku tak pernah tahu jika pengalamanku dalam hal percintaan bisa menjadi seindah ini–aku pikir ada yang salah denganku ketika melihatmu tersenyum dan perutku terasa begitu geli. Seperti ada serangga yang hinggap di sana. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa sefrustrasi itu untuk menunggumu kembali dari Seoul, dan berubah menjadi begitu antusias saat libur musim panas datang."

Jungkook semakin kuat mencengkram sisi baju Taehyung. "Kenapa kamu tidak menjelaskannya dari awal? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang dirimu?! Kita begitu dekat tapi aku selalu merasa ada jarak di antara dirimu dan aku."

Kepala disandarkan pada Taehyung. Dalam diam ia mendengarkan detak jantung Taehyung– _ah_ , kosong. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan isakannya. Fakta sesak yang mengatakan bahwa _kini_ Taehyung sudah tak lagi ada di sampingnya membuat seluruh alat respirasinya mengering, keronta dan mengeropos begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau selama ini aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu? Aku menghabiskan setiap liburan musim panasku dengan antusias, karena aku tahu itu _kamu_ yang akan menemaniku. Tapi kamu terlalu bodoh–kalau kamu menjelaskan sejak awal; aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan menghadiri festival rubah sebagai pengantinmu; tapi semuanya terlambat kan? Itulah kenapa aku sangat benci penyesalan! Taehyung, apa pikirmu meninggalkan remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya adalah hal yang terpuji?"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan keduanya–tangannya kini menangkup wajah Taehyung; wajah keduanya saling berpapasan, wajah yang basah oleh air mata, wajah yang penuh dengan emosi, wajah yang frustasi sebab cinta pertama mereka berakhir begitu tragis. Tepat pada persekon setelahnya Jungkook menarik wajah Taehyung mendekat, ia mencium bibirnya tanpa mempedulikan reaksi terkejut yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut.

Awalnya ciuman itu terasa begitu kaku. Sepasang bibir hanya saling menyentuh; Jungkook hanyalah bocah enambelas tahun yang bahkan belum pernah menyaksikan video porno, sedangkan Taehyung masih terlampau terkejut oleh tindakan berani yang diambil oleh Jungkook. Maka setelah itu, telapak tangan Taehyung berpindah pada bagian belakang kepala Jungkook–menekannya untuk semakin memajukan wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk mendominasi, kepalanya ia miringkan dan ciuman tersebut terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook dapat saling mengecap rasa asin akibat air mata yang masih setia menetes keluar dari pelupuk mata mereka.

 _Sebab mereka tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama_ –malam di mana dua perasaan makhluk Tuhan saling terdeklarasikan. Malam di mana dua insan saling berpagut. Untuk pertama, juga yang terakhir kalinya.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jungkook, perlahan. Ia tersenyum hangat menatap wajah memerah Jungkook–tahu jika itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. "Maaf aku merebutnya," bisik Taehyung. "Seharusnya kamu melakukannya dengan pasanganmu nanti."

"Tidak– melakukannya denganmu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat secara skeptikal. "Untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku selama ini, terimakasih karena kamu selalu menjagaku dan menuruti keinginanku sekalipun aku egois. Maaf, aku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maaf, bahkan sampai malam terakhir pun aku hanya bisa membuatmu sedih. Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih untuk segalanya."

Taehyung tergelak, "kamu selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis saat kita akan berpisah."

Jungkook tak lagi merespon ucapan Taehyung. Ia benar-benar lelah meluapkan emosinya, menangis terlalu banyak hingga ciuman pertamanya yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Namun pandangannya teralihkan pada cahaya putih yang mulai mengelilingi tubuh Taehyung.

"Tae–"

"Sudah saatnya, Jungkook. Aku akan pergi, tolong baik-baiklah di sini. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan pernah menangis. Banyak tersenyum, kamu sangat cantik ketika tersenyum. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Dan tepat sebelum tubuh Taehyung hilang sepenuhnya, sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Taehyung berikan pada Jungkook. Senyuman terakhirnya begitu hangat dan tampan–air mata Jungkook kembali jatuh, _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_ , dan itu semua karena Taehyung. Kali ini air matanya jatuh dibarengi dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Tangis bahagia, bercampur sesak yang menyerang pernapasannya.

" _Sampai jumpa, Taehyung. Aku mencintaimu, terimakasih telah menjadi cinta pertamaku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

wadvv. padahal event first love tapi malah sad ending gini–haduh haha maafin aku, kejam sekali memisahkan taekuk huhu. tapi mereka emang paling maknyos buat dibikin nge-angst gini (lalu terkena terjangan kutang dora)


End file.
